Palace of Flames
by Di.M.H
Summary: Naru is in need of some help for a case and turns to SPR. They are working figure out why fires have been starting to one mansion but what does this have to do with Naru's past? Read to find out more.


_Palace of Flames_

**Di.M.H: "What's up everyone? Here's another fanfic for ya, this will be my thriyth fanfic publish, yay! I hope you liek it, R&R please,"**

File 1, Palace of Flames part 1: return to Japan

**Normal's POV **

Oliver walked down the road toward the gray van parked outside of the airport.

He knocked on the window to the driver's side.

A large dark skinned man rolled down his window.

"What's up Noll?" he said as he smiled at the boy.

Oliver went around to the other side of the van.

He opened the car door and slide into the passenger's side.

The man held out a file to him.

The man sighed his eyes fell on the bandage around the boy's head covering his left eye from the public.

"What's wrong Noll?" the man asked the boy pulled out a ring from the file.

"It's nothing," the boy replied.

The man started the van and drove off.

"Why didn't you want me to tell Madoka and the others that you were back?"

"Its better this way," the boy answered.

_Oliver stood there looking at the remains of the palace._

_ He leant down and picked up a small object that was at his feet._

_ He pulled out a small blue chain with a blue orb attached to it._

_ This was the very necklace that belonged to his brother and now was all that remained of his home._

_ Oliver placed it around his neck and walked away._

Oliver stood staring at SPR.

There were so many memories, some good, some bad but he always felt at home here.

The large dark skinned man stood beside him.

"You don't have to take this case, if you don't want to," he said.

Oliver pulled his arm away.

"It's no big deal," he said, "I've already lost both homes."

He walked up the stairs with the large man behind him.

Oliver grabbed a hold of the door handle.

He turned it and opened the door.

He walked into the lobby.

He heard laughter coming from the sofa.

This place was lively as always.

"Hello," said a voice.

It belonged to a girl with long brown hair, large brown eyes to match.

Oliver didn't say anything.

"Naru?" the girl cried out in shock.

The man popped out from behind him.

"Hello there," said the man, "I'm Walter Green and this is…."

"They already know who I am," Oliver replied cutting the man off.

The girl stood there taking notice of his bandages around his head covering his left eye.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"It's nothing Mai," Oliver replied coldly as he walked past her.

"Wow! Is that Naru-chan?" Bou-san cried out.

"Well, welcome back," said Ayako smiling at him.

"Welcome home Naru," said Masako.

"Hey there Sibuya-san," said Yasuhara.

"It's great to see ya again Sibuya-san," said John smiling at him.

"Oh Noll, welcome back!" Madoka called as she came out the room with Lin right behind her.

Oliver nodded to them as he sat down.

"What can we do for you?" Madoka asked.

"We got a case," said Walter, "And we need some help with it. Could you please help us out?"

"Sure," said Madoka, "Um…."

"Oh, Walter Green and I've been looking after Noll."

"Well, Green-san," said Madoka, "We could be delight."

"Mai-chan, could you please make us some of your lovely tea?" Madoka asked the girl.

"Sure thing Mori-san," Mai replied before disappearing into the kitchen.

"So, what's the case?" Madoka asked.

"The Sibuya mansion," said Oliver.

Madoka froze.

Lin nearly dropped his laptop.

"The Sibuya mansion?" Madoka cried out, "But that place burned down years ago!"

"Well, they rebuilt it and need some assistance," Oliver replied.

Mai came back with tea for everyone.

"Why thank you," said Walter as he took his cup from Mai who nodded with a smile.

She placed a cup in front of Oliver but didn't bother waiting on a thank you from him.

Madoka sighed.

"Noll," she said, "That place would be…."

"Cursed," Oliver replied.

"What is the Sibuya mansion?" Ayako asked.

"It's Naru's old home that burned in a fire when he was four years old," Lin explained.

"Oh," said Mai.

Oliver stood up and walked out the door.

"Looks like he still thinks about it," said Bou-san.

Mai took off after him.

She pushed the door opened and saw him leaning against a gray van holding a blue orb with a blue chain attached.

"Naru?" she said.

He looked at her.

She walked toward him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine Mai," he replied.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Its fine," he replied, "It's not the first time that I've lost something."

"Did Gene give that to you?"

"No, I made it for him on our ninth birthday and this is all that's left."

She smiled.

He knew that she remembering Gene.

He sighed.

"So, this is your old home huh?"

"Yeah, my parents died that day well my father did anyway, my mother disappeared a day before hand."

"But I met your…"

"That couple you saw took Gene and I in when we were four."

"Oh I see,"

She held up her arms to the sky.

"I guess losing Gene was like losing them again."

She had lost her parents but never lost a sibling considering she hadn't had any siblings.

"It's kind of like that," he said.

"Naru," she said.

"What's the case?"

He was surprised.

She had grown from when he saw her last.

She looked older but still had that childlike face.

He had forgotten how she looked so innocent but yet she was so dense too.

"A family moved in after the mansion was rebuilt," he explained knowing that Walter would be explaining the same thing to the others anyway.

"They claimed that they hear voices in the living room and in the din. There's been reports of a shadows appearing in their daughter's room and the son claims that he feels as if he's being possessed and he's also struggled his grandfather claiming the spirits made him do it."

"That's awful," Mai cried out revealing the pieces of the girl he remembered.

"He also claims to hear voices of the spirits giving him a list of victims and every time voices are heard and shadows are casted that's normally before the son strikes down one of the family. He is charged with murder for killing his younger cousin. The father claims that he sees a woman standing there watching him when he's in his studies. He also claims that the woman gives him names of victims that his son will attack. The mother was hospitalize after being thrown out the window by her son."

"I see, what does this mean?" she asked.

"Who knows," Oliver replied, "Walter suggest that we get backup from SPR."

"I know you can handle this on your own but still…"

"I know what you're going to say Mai. I might need some help on this and you're right. I can't handle something like this by myself which is why I agreed to have you and the others join us on this case and….."

"And what?" Mai asked raising a brow.

Oliver sighed.

"It would be like old times," he added.

Was that all he wanted to say to her?

Even though it's been two years since they last saw each other but still there wasn't anything he would like to say to her?

Oliver took a deep breath.

Walter stepped out the office.

"Noll," he called.

Oliver and Mai looked up at him.

"Let's get going," he said.

Oliver jumped into the van.

"See you tomorrow Mai," he said before Walter fit his large butt into the van.

"Bye, see you tomorrow Naru," she replied smiling at him.

Walter drove off with a smile on his face.

"What's got you smiling?" Oliver asked as they came to a red light.

"You're in love Noll," he replied.

Oliver groaned.

"Why on earth would I love anyone especially my old assistant?"

Walter smuggled.

Oliver sighed and turned to the window.

"Mai isn't my type and beside she loves Gene."

Walter shook his head.

"Not from where I was standing," he said, "She ran after you when you left the lobby and that look she was giving you. I think you have someone crushing on you."

"Shut up," Oliver replied not wanting to hear anymore.

Walter laughed and turned back to the road.

**Mai's POV**

If the world were to end that moment I won't care after all I got to see Naru again but even though he had bandages on his face.

I walked back inside to talk to Mori-san.

Lin-san was typing away as usual.

Masako and John were talking about wedding plans while Yasuhara-san was talking to his girlfriend on his cell phone.

My adaptive parents (Bou-san and Ayako) were talking about my baby brother Arthur and where they should drop him off before we went to the case tomorrow.

I spotted Mori-san standing by Lin-san trying to get him to talk about names for their child on the way.

Lin-san turned and smirked at his wife.

"What about Karen?" he asked.

I saw a smile form on Mori-san's face.

"If it's a boy but for a girl what about Violet," Mori-san added.

Lin-san agreed and returned to his laptop.

I sighed.

It sucks to be the only one in the group that didn't have a boyfriend or a husband.

I hoped onto the couch next to Ayako.

She looked at me.

"Where did you disappear to Mai?" she asked.

"I was talking with Naru," I replied casually.

Yasuhara-san giggled as if he realized something very funny.

I sighed knowing I was going regret this later.

"What?" I asked.

"You were having a romantic moment with Sibuya-san, Mai-chan," he teased.

There it was.

I groaned again.

I didn't need anyone to tell me that I was still in love with Naru.

I wished I could just disappear sometimes even when Naru suddenly popped up in the conservations.

Bou-san touched the top of my head like he always does.

"Don't worry kiddo," he said, "You'll find Mr. Right very soon."

"You're only eighteen Mai," said Ayako, "You have your whole life to find that right guy that's out there for you."

The problem was I already found him but he didn't love me like I do him.

I wanted to shoot myself at times when I was find myself thinking about him.

It sucks to be eighteen and in love with a guy that doesn't return your feelings and that use to be your old boss.

I heard the door bell rang.

"It's Hoshi," I called out as I jumped over the couch.

"See ya later!"

I grabbed my bags and coat and headed out the door to where my date was.

I smiled at I saw a boy with dark hair, light blue eyes staring at me.

"Hey Mai," he said smiling at me.

"Hey Hoshi-kun," I called to him smiling.

"You ready?"

I took a step as an image of Naru's face appeared in my head.

Why was this happening now?

I was just getting over him and now seeing him again brought back my old feelings for him which sucks.

Hoshi-kun was a nice guy but he was still not Naru.

I said my goodbyes as I made my way into the house.

I saw Ayako and Arthur watching TV while Bou-san was on the phone with Lin-san about the case tomorrow.

Ayako looked up at me and nodded to my bedroom telling me to get a good night's sleep.

I walked to my room after I got my things for tomorrow together and climbed into bed thinking about the case but mostly my mind wondered to Naru again.

I wished someone would come in with a gun and shot me in the head for thinking about him like this. He wasn't my boyfriend, we were only friends and that should be enough for me but it wasn't.

No matter how hard I try I wouldn't get him out of my head.

I began to draft off to sleep.

_"Mai," I heard a voice call to me._

_ I turned around and saw him standing there._

_ My own ghostly brother if such a thing exist._

_ "Gene!" I called out running to him._

_ Gene smiled like he always does._

_ I love that smile but I wished that the other twin would wear it in front of me but I guess this would work for now._

_ "What do you want to show me?" I asked knowing this will be important._

_ "My past," he replied._

_ "You mean about the fire that happened when you were four?" I asked._

_ He nodded and directed my attention to two four year boys running around the backyard._

_ They looked to be twins!_

_ I saw a man that looked just like the two boys with a woman that looked just them too._

_ "Kazuya, Gene," the woman called out, "Time to eat."_

_ The two boys turned around and ran toward the couple laughing and running toward them._

_ The woman embraced them in her arms happily while the man wrapped his arms around her._

_ I smiled._

_ They looked so happy together._

_ "Last one inside is a rotten egg!" one boy called to his twin._

_ "Hey no far, you got a head start!" the other shouted running after his brother._

_ I giggled as I watched Naru running after Gene who was near the door laughing at his brother's face as he reached the door first._

_ "Kazuya's the rotten egg!" Gene cried out._

_ The man laughed as he walked into the house after two boys with the woman beside him laughing as well._

_ Then the scene changed and the woman was sitting in a chair crying over a picture of her family._

_ "We're sorry," said Lin-san as he and Mori-san stood in front of her._

_ "How could this happen?" she asked._

_ "We're afraid that the ghost was too powerful," said Mori-san, "I'm so sorry Violet."_

_ "Karen," the woman cried out in tears._

_ I saw the two boys ran into the room to comfort their grieving mother._

_ The woman called Violet leaned down and hugged her sons._

_ I felt a tear left my eye._

_ I wiped it away._

_ Then the scene changed again revealing two boys standing there with Lin-san standing in front of them._

_ "Where's mother?" one asked._

_ "We're looking," Lin-san replied._

_ "Lin," Mori-san called coming into the room._

_ Lin-san stood up and walked toward her._

_ "They can't find her anywhere," she said, "She's completely disappeared and now we can't find her."_

_ "What about her sons?" Lin-san asked, "She would never leave them alone."_

_ Mori-san nodded._

_ "I'll take the boys home with me and please help in the search."_

_ Lin-san nodded and turned to the two boys._

_ "Madoka, will be watching the two of you while I go looking for your mother," he said._

_ One of the boys grabbed his pant leg._

_ "Lin, take me with you," he said._

_ "No, Kazuya," Lin-san replied, "Stay with your older brother and Madoka."_

_ "But I can…."_

_ "Kazuya, you and Gene are the only Sibuyas left please stay put and don't go looking for trouble."_

_ The boy growled._

_ Lin-san grabbed his coat and walked out the door._

_ I watched as Mori-san walked the boys to her car when the mansion suddenly caught on fire._

_ Mori-san gasped in horror realizing whoever it was that took the twins' mother were trying to kill them too._

_ I saw one boy running into the burning house._

_ "Gene!" his brother called out running after him._

_ "Kazuya! Gene!" Mori-san cried out running after them._

_ Gene stopped once he was near the fire._

_ Naru stood beside him._

_ Mori-san stood behind them._

_ I saw a figure standing there in the middle of the fire._

_ Naru took off into the fire._

_ I knew he saw the figure too._

_ I ran after him hoping to stop him._

_ We got to one of the rooms._

_ He pushed the door opened with all his might._

_ I saw a woman standing there smiling at him._

_ "Who are you?" he asked._

_ The woman disappeared into the flames leaving us standing there._

_ I heard a sound above us._

_ I looked up and saw that the ceiling was collapsing._

_ The ceiling came falling on top of us._

_ I closed my eyes._

_ "Mai," I heard Gene's voice calling to me again._

_ I opened my eyes and found myself in that dark void where I usual was with spirit orbs surrounding us._

_ "Gene?" I called touching my head._

_ "You saw our past," he said._

_ "That woman," I said, "She might have been the one that started the fire."_

_ "We may never know," Gene replied._

_ "But what happened to Naru after the ceiling collapsed" I asked._

_ "Lin, saved him from being crushed," Gene replied._

_ I knew Lin-san would never let anything bad happen to Naru so that made me smile a little._

_ "I guess, it's time to wake now, right?"_

_ "Mai," said Gene, "Please be careful and watch over my brother for me."_

_ "I promise," I replied as we did a pinky swear._

**Naru's POV**

I woke up to the sound of the van hitting a speed bump causing me to hit my head.

"What the hell?" I called out turning to the driver.

"Sorry," she replied.

This is the last time I ride with Mai to a case.

"It's so bumpy," she replied.

Walter had to meet Lin and Madoka for something and the others were getting ready.

Mai and I were the only ones ready to go so Madoka asked Mai to drive me to the mansion.

I knew that Mai was eighteen and now could drive but still her driving sucks.

I looked to the girl in the driver seat.

She wore baggy blue jeans, a long sleeved white shirt that was underneath a black t-shirt that she wore.

She groaned as we came to a busy street.

"I hate traffic jams," she hissed.

"Where did you learn how to drive?" he asked.

"Bou-san taught me," she replied.

I sighed.

I wanted to set something strange with Bou-san when I see him about Mai's driving.

The traffic moved so slow that it was getting really annoying for both Mai and I.

I heard a phone rang in Mai's pocket.

She hit a button on the Bluetooth in her ear.

"Oh Hoshi-kun," she said smiling at who it was.

I pretended not to care but the thought of Mai dating someone when she was clearly with Gene but maybe Mai was a little confused which sounds like her.

"I'm stick in traffic," she groaned.

"Why? For work of course," she added.

I turned to the window.

"No, I'm not!" she shouted.

"Oh, sorry didn't mean to."

"Yeah, I get it have fun with your grandma," she said before hanging up the phone.

"A friend?" I asked.

"My boyfriend," she replied.

I felt my heart rip into two.

Why was this affecting me?

Was I falling for Mai?

No, I've always loved her but now that she moved on made it harder to sit in this car with her now that I know she has a boyfriend already.

The traffic moved very slowly.

Mai got another call.

"Hey Mori-san," she said as she hit the Bluetooth in her ear.

"We're in very slow traffic," she growled.

"Yeah, it's been five minutes already and we're still stick here."

"I don't know why though but I'll let you know though."

She hung up with Madoka.

"She and the others are just leaving SPR," she explained.

I nodded.

Soon the traffic was moving faster now.

I saw a car on the side of the road that looked pretty wracked.

"Wow," said Mai.

"I hope they're okay."

That was the Mai I knew and loved.

We drove passed the wrack and headed to the mansion.

"Turn here," I demanded.

She turned to car.

We got to the mansion without any more delays.

I saw the family standing there waiting for us.

Mai parked in the driveway.

"I did it," she cheered.

I just opened the door and didn't bother with her.

She got out the car behind me.

The family walked toward us.

"Thank you for coming Sibuya-san," said a man with dark hair and brown eyes.

I bowed and Mai bowed at my side.

"It's no problem Benjamin-san," I replied.

Benjamin-san nodded and bowed to us.

"This is Mai Taniyama, my assistant," I added pointing to Mai who bowed again.

"There will be others joining us shortly," I explained.

"They're here," said Mai as she turned around.

Bou-san was checking his car that Mai had driven here.

"Not a scratch," he said, "Nice work kiddo."

"Maybe you'll let me drive more often," said Mai proudly.

"Don't get too carried away Mai," he said making everyone else laugh.

They greeted the Benjamin family and walked into the house.

We got to where base was going to be.

I knew this would be a long case with everyone already starting something that was pointless and meanness conservations that they usually had.

Matsuzaki-san was being the overprotective mother and checked Mai for injuries even though she didn't crash the car.

"I'm fine mama," Mai replied which was what John told me she called Matsuzaki-san sometimes.

Hara-san looked around and grabbed John's hand.

I knew she sensed something by her reaction.

"What is it Masako?" John asked turning to her.

Mai walked beside her friend.

I saw that they were very close now unlike how they were two years ago.

"I feel a dark presence here," she said smiling at Mai then at John to assure them both that she was fine but they knew her better than that.

I saw Mai's eyes widen as she looked to the wall next to me.

"Yikes!" she cried out.

"You saw it too?" Hara-san asked.

Mai nodded.

"What is it?" Walter asked placing a hand on Mai's shoulder.

Walter leapt back as if Mai was on fire.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Mai has the ability that allows to see what she sees," Matsuzaki-san explained, "IT's one of her many new abilities she has."

I never knew that Mai could hold such power.

Mai walked to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I saw an image of a woman with long dark hair standing in the corner of the room.

Her skin looked to be burned away revealing her skeleton.

She looked up revealing two red eyes.

She was demanding blood.

Mai removed her hand away from \me.

I felt the warmth of her hand leave.

I wanted to reach out for her but held myself back.

Hara-san nodded to me saying that she saw the same thing too.

Matsuzaki-san wrapped her arms around both girls like a mother would.

I turned to Yasuhara-san.

"See what you can about a woman that burned in a fire," I replied.

He nodded and turned to John.

"You ready partner?" he asked.

John nodded and followed him out the door.

Hara-san kissed John on the cheek.

Mai smiled at them both and hugged them.

I noticed that the four teens of the group were very close like siblings.

The two left after hugging their "sisters".

I sighed wondering what happened to make the team so strong while I was away.

Mai turned to Hara-san with a smile on her face.

The two girls nodded and grabbed the cameras and mikes.

I decided to go with them for protection.

I managed to learn how to use my powers to where I wouldn't have to worry about my body giving out.

I heard them laugh and giggle as they shared the lateness gossip.

I wondered how they got so close.

I felt a little jealous but hide it.

"Let's set a mike in here," said Mai pointing to a room on her left.

Hara-san nodded and followed her inside.

I stood in the doorway as they set up the mike and camera.

They laughed and giggled about their boyfriends.

I learned that Hara-san and John were getting married and that Mai went out with several guys but never stick with one saying that she was looking for the right one which made me hope that she still loves me.

I shook my head.

She loves Gene not me.

Mai turned to me but she was looking over my shoulder.

I turned around but saw nothing.

I turned back to see that Hara-san was looking too over my shoulder.

"It's a man," said Hara-san, "He looks to be a victim of a fire."

I felt warmth touch my shoulder which was Mai again.

I saw a man standing behind me.

His skin had been burned away like the woman before.

His red eyes were glaring at my back.

He wanted me to give him my blood.

I watched as he moved toward me.

I heard Mai chanting the nine cuts.

She removed her hand away from my shoulder as she did so.

The man vanished into thin air.

"That was close," she said.

Hara-san nodded.

"Quick thinking Mai," said Hara-san.

Mai giggled.

I sighed.

**Mai's POV**

We got back to base where everyone was there except for Yasuhara-s an and John were waiting.

Naru sat down beside Green-san.

I smiled at him but turned away realizing what was going through my mind.

Why would he be interested in me?

Masako went over to Mori-san and told her what we saw.

She looked a little scared to hear that the ghost was after Naru.

I wanted to do more than the nine cuts to that thing for targeting him but I knew the others would kill me if I did that high level of warning magic, especially mama and papa.

So I just used the nine cuts on it.

Ayako turned to me.

"You didn't do anything beside the nine cuts, right Mai?" she asked.

"I can handle it," I replied, "Besides; I'm an A-rank miko after all."

I could see Naru staring at me.

I felt my face turn red as he stared at me.

Mori-san giggled at my face.

"We should continue setting up the cameras then," said Lin-san.

I nodded and grabbed the remaining equipment and headed out the door alone without anyone with me but they all knew that I could handle myself.

File 2, Palace of Flames part 2: burning flames

**Normal's POV**

Oliver walked down the hallway with Walter right behind him.

Mai had taken forever with setting up the remaining cameras.

Oliver came to a room and was about to open the door when the door opened.

Mai stepped out nearly hitting his chest.

"Naru?" she cried out seeing the boy standing there.

Oliver heard Walter laugh underneath his hand.

"I was checking the rooms," Oliver explained.

"Well, I just finishing up setting up the cameras and mikes," she said.

"Is there anything in there?" Oliver asked.

"Nope," she replied, "I should see if Mori-san needs help with something.

"See ya."

Oliver watched her walk off.

"You got it bad Noll," said Walter, "Looking for the girl you love because you were so worried about her. Now that's romantic."

"Shut up Walter," Oliver growled making his way down the hall.

Bou-san yawned when Mai came running into the room.

He saw her looking pretty embarrassed about something.

"Where have you been young lady?" he asked as she walked to the monitor.

"Setting up cameras and mikes papa," she replied picking up a clipboard from the table beside Lin's computer.

"Say, where's Mori-san and the others?"

"Ayako and Masako went to check out for spirits and Lin and Mori-san are investigating again and they asked me to watch over base."

Mai nodded.

"I saw Green-san and Naru walking around."

"Yeah, Naru took off on his own with that guy following him."

Mai nodded again.

"Well, I'm off."

"Hey where are you off to?"

"Going to get some temperature readings," she explained leaving the room.

Mai got to the second when she heard the sound of whispers behind her.

_"Who to you think that you are?" _the voice shouted.

Mai froze and looked around.

No one was around but her.

She felt something standing behind her.

She felt the hairs on her back and neck stand on end.

She slowly turned around to see a tall man with burned fresh and glowing red eyes staring at her.

She took a step back as the man reached out a hand for her.

_"You will die just like the rest of us," _he said as he came closer to her.

"STOP!" she shouted.

She held her hands up to her chest and closed her eyes.

She waited to see white energy slowly rising upwards to the surface before opening her eyes and let out a blast of white energy.

The man fell back onto the floor.

The man stood back up and lunged forward at the girl again.

"BEGONE!" Mai shouted shooting another blast at him.

This time the man backed off and vanished into the wall.

Mai fell onto her knees feeling the effects coming already.

"Mai!" a voice cried out.

Ayako and the others came running toward her.

Mai almost fell back but Oliver caught her.

"Thanks," she said holding her head.

Oliver noticed the burn marks on her palm.

"What happened?" Bou-san asked.

"A spirit was about to attack me but I managed to send it away."

Ayako looked at her palm.

"Mai, did you use that spirit energy? The one we told you not to use ever?"

"I might have asked for a little help," Mai replied nervously.

"MAI!" her foster parents shouted.

"We told you a hundred times not to use that power!" Bou-san shouted, "How many times do you have to get that through that thick skull of yours?"

Mai flinched.

"I'm sorry," she said, "It just happened so fast. I meant to use my own power but it just…."

"You know that's dangerous!" Bou-san roared out, "What are we going to do when that kills you?"

"What is going on here?" Walter asked scratching his head in confusion.

"Naru has the right to know Houshou," said Ayako turning to her husband.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked.

The others sighed and walked back to base with Mai using Masako for support.

They got back to base.

Masako sat Mai on the couch.

"Recently," said Madoka, "We learned that Mai-chan's family has been hiding a white panther spirit."

Mai looked down at her knees.

"It's usually passed down to father to son but since Mai never had a brother the spirit ended up inside of her."

"It's inside of her?" Oliver asked.

"Yes," said Masako, "Mai has been using its power every now and then when the situation called for it but we soon learned that it does both harm and good to her."

"It can heal her injures but it can also harm her," Yasuhara added as he and John came into the room.

John nodded sadly.

"How did it get inside of her?" Oliver asked.

"It was in my father," Mai replied, "Before he died he put it inside of me for protection and ever since then it's been asleep until two years ago four days after you left."

"What happened?" Oliver asked directing his attention on Mai now.

"Well, we were on a case and we were about to lose out lives when I got so scared then the next thing I knew: I felt this sudden flow of power flowing through me and I was able to fight back. Ever since then I've been able to call on that power but only when the situation needed it."

"You managed to control it?"

"No, I haven't."

"Then what?"

"I only been able to tap into it on my own once and that was when we were going to die other than that: that was it."

Oliver sighed.

"So, that burn."

"From the panther."

Oliver walked over and grabbed her hand to see that the burn on her palm was healing.

"That's its healing power," said Mai, "My mother said that a demon was inside of me and I'm starting to think that she was right."

"Have you ever come in contact with it?"

"Well, no yet."

"Could you be able to?"

"I don't know."

Then there a loud scream.

Everyone ran out the base to see the son Kagwai holding his little sister by the neck.

His father as trying to pull his son's fingers off his daughter's neck.

"He's possessed," Masako cried out.

"Lin," said Oliver.

Lin took a step forward.

Kagwai turned and stared at the man standing there.

He let go of the little girl's neck and turned on Lin.

Lin grabbed his arm and turned his body around hitting a pressure point.

Kagwai's body went limb and he fell silent.

"Phew that was close," said Bou-san.

Mai looked at Kagwai as he laid there in Lin's arms.

"We have to get that thing out of him," said Oliver, "It's too dangerous to leave alone."

**Mai's POV**

I sat beside Naru as John began the extremism.

The room went cold as ice as the temperature dropped.

Kagwai-san woke up and looked up at John.

His hands tied behind his back and his legs were also tied.

Walter pulled out what looked like a shotgun.

Naru held up his hand.

"We can't have any damage done to Kagwai-san," he said.

"I know," said Walter, "But I'm getting ready for it. Maybe you should think about using Zeus."

"What's Green-san going do to with that shotgun?" I asked Naru.

"It's a ghost hunting weapon," he explained, "It's designed to hunt and destroy spirits and demons but we're not sure how dangerous it is so that's why he's getting ready for it."

"It looks like an ordinary shotgun to me," I replied.

"It's designed that way," Naru added, "You can harm both spirits and humans with it. It's meant to be used as a form of defense or protection from spirits or humans that mean harm."

I was surprised by what Naru was telling me.

"Do you have one?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Each weapon has its own name."

"You mean that you name your weapons?"

"That's not how it works Mai. It has its name when we get it. It chooses its master and if you're not its master you get shocked."

"You make it sound like it's alive," I replied.

"Well, they kind of are," he replied scratching his head.

"They are created and used for the user's desire. Knowing your weapon's name increases its affect on its targets."

"What is this? Bleach?" I asked.

He sighed.

"That's how they're designed," Naru replied.

"No, spirit form or anymore like that, right?"

"No, just its weapon form."

I turned to see the spirit that was possessing Kagwai-san leaving his body.

A child with burned skin and glowing red eyes glared at John.

I felt the demonic presence that the boy was giving off.

I noticed Masako grabbing onto Ayako's sleeve.

I felt the fear creep up my spine.

I reached out for the closest nearby which uniformity for me was Naru.

I grabbed his sleeve.

Naru looked at me.

"It's fine Mai," he said.

I felt his hand grab mine.

His hand felt so warm that I couldn't even think strange.

I was glad he was here by my side but I remembered that we weren't a couple or anything like that.

I wanted to pull away but his hand kept me there.

I saw the spirit lunged at John.

"John!" I cried out.

"Look out man!" Bou-san shouted.

"John!" Masako cried out in fear.

John ducked down just in time.

The spirit was heading right for me.

"Mai!" Ayako cried out.

I felt my legs freeze up from the fear that was flowing through my body.

BANG!

The spirit fell onto its side like it had been shot.

I looked to see Naru holding a silver pistol at the ghost's flank.

The ghost sat up and growled at him.

Before I knew it: it got back up and went at Naru now.

Naru aimed his pistol at the ghost and pulled the trigger.

The ghost dodged the bullet and went strange through him.

Naru fell backwards onto the floor.

"Naru!" I cried out going to his side.

He still held my hand.

His eyes were closed but I could still feel the warmth of his palm.

Ayako knelt down and checked his pulse.

"He's alive," she said.

Mori-san sighed with relief.

Lin-san lifted Naru up into his arms.

I watched as Lin-san carried him away.

I wanted to say something but didn't.

Green-san got up and walked after them.

"I'm sorry, he's my responsibility and I couldn't protect him," he said sadly.

"It's not your fault," Lin-san replied, "He was only protecting a friend."

I felt Naru's hand leave me.

I watched as Lin-san carried him away.

I walked back and forth wondering what taking them so long.

Kagwai-san had been saved and Mori-san had asked Benjamin-san to take his family to a hotel for safety reasons.

Masako sat in a chair beside John checking for injuries.

I sighed.

It was my fault that Naru got attacked.

If only I could have moved then he wouldn't have to protect me.

It was like old times: he would always save me from spirits, prevents and any other possible harm.

Why would he go through all that trouble just to protect me?

I am danger prone and he knows that but still why?

What was going through his mind when he saved me those times and even now?

I wanted answers to those questions many times but was too scared to ask him directly at least.

I sighed as Lin-san, Green-san and Ayako came out of Naru and Green-san's room.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He's fine," said Ayako, "Masako confirmed that he's not possessed this time. He's resting and will need some more rest when he wakes up."

Mori-san smiled.

"That's good," she said.

I sighed with relief.

Yasuhara-san and John pulled out their notes.

"We learned so many interesting facts like there was a family that died in a burning house which is where this one was built but that's all we could find."

I was only half-listening.

The door to the base opened and Naru appeared into the room.

"You should be resting," said Mori-san placing her hands on her hips like a mother scoring her child.

Naru sat down beside Green-san on the couch.

"Any news from Kin?' he asked.

"None yet," he replied, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"You know me."

'That I do Noll that I do."

I watched his face which had no emotion as usual.

Masako stood up and walked over to John.

"How many of the family were there that died?"

"A mother and her daughter," John explained handing Naru the notes that he and Yasuhara-san made for him.

"Well," said Naru, "We need more info."

He stood up and walked to the monitors.

I watched as he looked at them.

I knew what was going through his mind.

He probably felt pissed for allowing himself to get attacked by a spirit.

He barely said a word which was normal for him but it worried me.

I wanted to know something.

I stood there watching him.

"It's rude to stare Mai," he said without looking at me.

He could always know I what I was doing even if his back was turned.

I sighed and turned away.

I made a fist.

I could have protected myself but why did I froze up like that?

If only I did my most powerful warning magic on that thing but instead I froze up.

I felt helpless like that weak defense child I was once was two years ago.

I began to hate myself for not using it instead Naru had to protect me like he always did.

I sighed and turned to the door hoping that no one would notice my face.

I sighed knowing this wasn't helping anything.

"What should we do?" Mori-san asked.

"We should look around," said Naru, "Matsuzaki-san and Hara-san I like you to look around. John and Bou-san, go to the kitchen, the din, and the daughter's room. Yasuhara-san and Walter will go out for more information while Lin and Madoka will cover the back yard for clues. I will check the nearby houses for anything regarding the case and Mai….."

_Stay in the base_, I knew those words before he could say them.

"Keep an eye on the base and try not to fall asleep."

I knew it.

I sighed knowing there wasn't going be any point in arguing with him.

I may be stronger than two years but still to treat me like a weakling that he was goint to regret for later but now I had my job.

I sat in the base alone wondering what was taking everyone.

It's so boring just sitting here and waiting for everyone to return and report in what they found or saw.

I felt myself falling asleep.

Maybe Gene had something for me.

I heard the door opened and looked up to see a woman with burned skin and red eyes.

I knew she was a spirit.

She glared at me with the hunger for blood.

She lunged forward.

I jumped back against the wall.

The woman reached out her arm grabbing my neck.

I felt her squeezing my windpipe as she slammed my body against the wall.

Blood shot out my mouth.

I felt my body go numb.

"LET GO OF HER!" a voice shouted.

I heard gun shots were heard sending the woman away with a warning.

I fell onto my knees.

"Mai?" I heard the voice call out.

I looked up to see Naru standing over me.

He came to my rescue again!

Why does this happen with us?

Why does he put his own life on the line just for me?

I never seen him do that for the others so why just me?

"Thanks," I said as I coughed.

He knelt and wrapped the blood off my lower lip.

"You sure that you're okay?" he asked.

I nodded weakly.

He sighed and pulled me up to my feet.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I was waiting for you and the others to finish when that thing came in here and tried to kill me."

I was so glad to see him more than usual.

Naru walked toward the monitors and saw that no ghost were on camera.

"They're smart," he said, "Avoiding any indication that they're must mean they're smarter than we thought or they're just shy."

I looked over his shoulder.

I saw nothing but what was there.

Then I felt something hot touch my ankle.

I looked down and saw a flame at my feet.

"Naru!" I called out.

Naru saw it and grabbed the fire exchanger off the wall in the base and pulled the trigger.

The white powder shot out putting out the fire.

"They're trying to burn this place down with us in it," he said, "Which makes me wonder if that's how everyone that lived here died."

"Not everyone," I replied, "You and Gene lived here and you didn't get caught in the fire that burned the mansion down in the first place."

"You're right," he said looking at me.

"Gene and I did survive that or rather we weren't in that house when it caught on fire."

"Gene showed me your past and I know about your parents," I said he won't get mad about this.

"Your father was killed on a case and then a few later your mother disappeared a day after that your home caught on fire, now why didn't the house catch on fire when you both were in that house with your parents?"

"The date," said Naru realizing something.

He sat down at the computer and began typing away.

"It's was the date and time as well as the number of years," he said.

I was confused.

"Take a look," he said gesturing to the screen.

I looked at the screen.

"We lived in that house for about four years but why did it just burn on this date? If we look up the pervious homes and businesses that they all burn down on the fourth of April after four years they were built at exactly 4:44 p.m."

I noticed it too now that he explained it to me.

"The fourth of April is two days," I replied, "And when it strikes 4:44 p.m. then…"

"This mansion will burst into flames," he finished.

"We need to tell the others!" I cried out.

Naru grabbed my wrist.

"Easy, Mai," he said, "We have to solve this case before the fourth ever comes which may be easier said than done but if we can then the mansion wouldn't burn down but we need to think about how we can tell them. If we go around shouting out that this place will burn then it will only cause a little more than an issue than it needs to be. Do you understand me?"

I nodded as I saw the logic in his words but still how could we be calm about this?

We knew when the fire was a how long until then but the question was how to tell the others this terrible news.

He brushed my brands out of my eyes.

"Just calm down okay?"

I nodded.

He gave m one of his rarest smiles that I only seen once.

I so glad to see it again after all this time.

He looked so handsome when he smiles like that.

I didn't realize that the gap between was slowly closing.

I felt the warmth of his lips against mine.

I wasn't aware of how it happened but here we were kissing.

I felt like I was in my own little world that we created together.

His lips were so warm and filled me up with warmth and comfort along with passion.

He deepened the kiss by licking at my lower lip.

I granted him an entrance into my mouth.

**Naru's POV**

I felt my body sallow up with warmth.

I never knew kissing Mai felt so good.

I wanted more of her now than I ever did before.

I felt her pull away.

I groaned begging for more.

"I'm sorry," she said blushing.

I didn't reply.

"I have a boyfriend and I can't be cheating on him."

I understood that but still…

Why did she have to be taken?

She could be all mine, but no she had a boyfriend and it wasn't me.

"I'm sorry too," I replied, "I never meant for that to happen"

I could feel my rage building up inside my stomach.

Why did I wait too long?

If only I made my move earlier then Mai would be here kissing me like we just did just now but I had to wait for it to be too late.

I wanted to kick the monitors off their shelves but held myself back.

The thought of Mai being with another guy that wasn't me was unbearable.

This was getting harder to be even the same room as her now.

I hated myself for not taking my chance when I had it.

I wanted to take a bat and swing it at the bastard that stole Mai from me.

I kicked the trash can in my room over while cursing under my breath.

I was an idiot which just made me even more angrily.

Walter sat there eating a bag of French fires like he always does.

"What's got you so pissed Noll?" he asked.

I wasn't in the mood for this but I need to talk to someone.

"I kissed Mai," I said.

"That's great so why are you so pissed off man?"

"She has a boyfriend!" I shouted so loud that I thought my throat was going dry.

Walter shook his head.

"I see how this may upset you Noll."

"It doesn't just upset me!" I hissed loudly, "I had my chance with her and I blew it all because I thought she loved my brother! I realized after that kiss that she loves me but that damn bastard already claimed her!"

I was about to pick up at chair throw it at the wall.

Usually when I was angrily and I would just yell at the one that got me angrily or lock myself up in my office and stay there for a while until I calmed down a bit but this thing with Mai got me so pissed that I was actually getting violent.

I wanted to pick up objects and toss them at the first person that said the wrong thing.

I was surprised myself to see how I was behavioring.

I felt like a child throwing a temper or something like that.

I was being foolish and not thinking logically but Mai brought that out of me.

Even now, I all could think about is that guy kissing Mai and how it made a fire in my stomach at the thought alone.

Walter shook his head and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry," he said, "Things will work out for the better."

"Don't say it!" I hissed at him angrily, "Don't use that damn word on me!"

I shivered the door open causing it to hit the wall hard waking up John, Yasuhara-san, Bou-san and Lin who were in the other room.

"NOLL!" Walter shouted out after me but I didn't want to hear it.

File 3, Palace of Flames part 3: burning rage

**Normal's POV**

Bou-san swung the door open to see Oliver running down the hall.

Walter came out of his and Oliver's room.

"NOLL!" he called but the boy didn't even look over his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Yasuhara asked, "What's up with Sibuya-san?"

"He's girl troubles," Walter replied.

"Who? Naru? No way that's not possible even for him."

Lin looked to where the young boy had disappeared.

He had seemed awfully pissed off to Lin.

"I hope he's okay," said John.

"Yeah I knew," said Bou-san, "Let's go check on him."

Lin held out an arm to stop him.

"Let him be alone for a while," he said, "He just needs to calm down for a little while."

Bou-san was about to protest when Walter spoke.

"I agree, let's let the boy fuel out his rage for a while."

They walked back into the room calling it a night.

Oliver pulled the trigger of his gun.

The blue light shot out and the hit large bolder in the back of the house.

The bolder fell apart like an exploration went off.

Oliver lowered his gun and fell to his knees.

Why was this affecting him in such a way?

Mai was taken so what?

He could move on and continue focus on what's important: ghost hunting.

But it was easier said than done.

He loved Mai and he couldn't just give up on her.

How could one girl send him so far over the edge in rage?

He hated himself at the moment for not moving on.

He kept telling himself that was the logical thing to do but his heart was telling him otherwise.

What could he do?

Where should he be?

Who was he really without Mai?

Why was she affecting him in such a way?

He punched the ground.

"Damn it!" he cursed under his breath.

He fell onto his side.

All his effort to protect Mai and to keep her safe what were they worth to her?

Did she really even love him likes she says?

He wanted to believe deep in his heart that Mai still loved him but his logic was saying that wasn't the case anymore and to move on.

He ended up closing his eyes and fell asleep there.

"Naru," said a voice.

Oliver opened his eyes to see Mai leaning down staring at him.

"What are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold," she said.

She sighed.

"You never change," she said, "Always doing some kind of research and falling asleep out here in the open. That's so like you."

She thought he was researching?

"I've told Mori-san about what we found yesterday and she agrees that we should hurry up and solve this case so that way there won't be another fire.

Oliver sat up.

She was the last person he wanted to see but for some odd reason: he felt glad that she would take time looking for him.

"Everyone's been so worried about you," she said handing him a bottle water.

He took it from her without a 'thank you'.

"You never change," she said taking a sip of hers.

"Mai!" a voice called out.

Mai looked to see Masako standing there.

"Oh good you found Naru," she said.

"Yeah," he was asleep out here this whole time," Mai replied as he stood up.

They acted like none happened but deep in both their hearts it did.

**Mai's POV**

I couldn't even let alone get the right words to come out my mouth.

I acted normal knowing that he would too.

I was so worried when I heard that he ran out last night and didn't come back.

Lucky I found him outside in the backyard asleep.

I was so relived but still how could I ever face him?

After all I hurt him by mentioning Hoshi-kun.

I never told anyone that Hoshi-kun had texted me that same night I hurt Naru saying that he was done with me and he had found someone else.

So much for nice guy but I was use to it.

That's how I break with most guys anyways so this was no different.

I knew that Naru wouldn't take me after what I did to him anyways so I decided when I get back to beat the crap of Hoshi-kun for being an ass to me and for being the reason that I can never be with Naru ever again.

We got to the base.

"You calmed down now?" Green-san asked him.

"Yeah," Naru replied.

I stared at Mori-san.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're going to end the case today," she said, "We figured out where the very first started."

"Where?" I asked.

"In the din," said Yasuhara, "So, John, Ayako and Bou-san are in there right now getting things ready."

"What about me?" I asked Mori-san.

"You know what happens every time to do this," she replied.

I sighed and nodded.

Naru stood beside me.

We watched as Bou-san, John and Ayako stood in the middle of the din.

They began their chants.

I saw spirits appearing in the din.

They all had glowing red eyes and burned skin.

They walked toward the three.

I gasped as they reached out for them.

Bou-san and John fought them off while Ayako continued her chant.

The little plants acting as trees had enough power for this large amount of spirits.

I saw that it wasn't working.

I ran down the hall to the din.

"Mai!" my friends cried out.

I burst through the door.

"Mai? What are you doing here?" Ayako cried out.

Bou-san walked toward me.

"You need to get out of here," he said.

"Bou-san behind you!" I shouted.

One of the spirits pierced through his shoulder causing him to fall the floor onto his knees.

"Takigawa-san!" John cried out.

"Houshou!" Ayako shouted.

"Papa!" I yelled out.

I felt rage burning inside of me.

I felt a sudden flow of energy flowing through me.

I glared up at the spirits that stood there.

John fell back as a spirit lunged at him knocking him down backwards.

Ayako was knocked back as well.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I roared out feeling my rage consuming me.

**Naru's POV**

I came to the din to see Bou-san, John and Matsuzaki-san on the floor with Mai standing there.

Her fist shaking with rage at her side.

I saw white energy surrounding her body.

I felt a strong gust of wind blew.

I shielded my eyes from the wind.

I looked to see Mai or where were moments before.

I saw her appeared out of nowhere behind a spirit of a boy.

She jabbed her fist into his fist.

I watched as he disappeared into dust.

She vanished again.

I couldn't even follow her movements with my eyes.

Whatever came over her was sure not the Mai I knew anymore.

I watched as each spirit in the room disappear one by one by her touch like a demon turning its enemies to dust.

Soon there were no more spirits but Mai was still that thing.

I realized this was that beast that the others told me about that white panther spirit inside of her.

Watching her friends get hurt must have triggered its awaking.

I had to stop her before she turns on the very people she loved deeply.

I knew the others were out it was up to me but what could I do against a demon?

And could I even bring harm to the girl I love?

Then the words came right out at me as I saw her turning to John.

He was her first human victim.

"MAI!" I shouted finding a new strength that I never knew that I had.

She froze.

She turned her head to face me.

I saw hints of the old Mai the girl I loved there.

"You have to fight back! Don't let it take over!"

I didn't know how shouting at her was going to help but it seemed to be working.

Mai looked down at herself the realized what happened.

The thought of either attacking all those spirits or the fact that she was this close to killing one of her friends scared her.

I saw as she leapt back onto her feet.

I was relieved that she was her old self again.

What made my heart drop deep into my chest was when I saw her burst into tears.

I wanted to comfort her but what could I do?

I didn't have anything to say or know how to comfort her.

I hated not being like Gene at times and this was one of them.

The others came in to the room moments later.

Madoka walked over to the crying girl and wrapped her arms around her.

Lin went to call the hospital.

Yasuhara-san and Hara-san went to help Bou-san, John and Ayako to their feet with Walter's help.

For the first time in my life I felt useless watching the others was all I could do.

**Normal's POV**

It's been days since the case and everything returned to normal.

Mai was in the office cleaning.

Oliver and Walter stepped through the door.

"Hey guys," she said happily or at least faking it.

Madoka came out her office.

"Oh, you're leaving already?" she asked.

"Yep, we got to catch the train to Okinawa very soon," said Walter, "We thought it might be a good idea to see ya all before we go."

"I really wish you could stay," said Madoka.

"Yeah well, we got places to go and people to see," said Walter, "Right Noll?"

Oliver just nodded.

Mai looked at him.

He had to leave again?

She wanted to at least clear the air with him before he goes.

"Naru," she called.

He looked at her.

She went into the kitchen and he followed.

"What?" he asked.

She sighed and pulled him into a kiss.

"I just wanted to get that out of the way," she said, "Before you leave again."

"Mai," he said, pulling her into a kiss.

They wrapped their arms around each other.

They pulled away for air.

"What about your boyfriend?" he asked.

"He broke up with me through a text the night we kissed on the case," she replied, "I was afraid of telling you so I just wanted to let you know that I love you and not Gene."

"Well, I believe that now," he said as they kissed again.

"I love you," he said they pulled away for air again.

"I love you too," she said.

"Noll, let's go," said Walter.

They kissed once more.

Oliver walked toward the large man.

"I hope we see you again," said Madoka smiling.

"Well, we got some cases in Germany as well but we'll be back soon with Noll's little sisters," said Walter.

"Oh, Noll's parents did mention that," said Madoka.

"We'll see ya when we get back," said Walter, "Goodbye Taniyama-chan."

Mai smiled and waved goodbye as she watched Oliver and Walter leave the office.

_**TWO YEARS LATER**_

**Naru's PVO**

I drove down the road of Tokyo.

"Niisan!" a voice called from the back.

Walter just laughed.

"You're so happy to be back, eh Noll?" he said.

My sister Irene hit the back of my seat.

"Slow down!" she hissed, "Yukio-chan and I can't take it when you drive this fast!"

I had other things on my mind like getting to SPR and seeing Mai again.

Soon we arrived at Sibuya which meant we were be at SPR very soon and I would see Mai again.

We stopped on the side of the road as we came to SPR.

I nearly jumped out the car but my sister Yukio grabbed my sleeve.

I looked at her.

"I thought were going to visit uncle Haren?" she asked.

"You don't want to see Lin and Madoka?" I asked her in my most older brotherly tone possible.

"I do," she replied.

I smirked at her.

Irene is two years younger than me and Yukio is in the seventh grade.

I pushed the door opened and headed up the stairs.

"Are we going to be long?" Irene asked, "I need to be at the Academy very soon."

"We'll make it," I told her.

Walter just smiled as I headed up the stairs.

I pulled the door open and saw Bou-san and Matsuzaki-san sitting there with a two year old infant in Matsuzaki-san's lap.

They were laughing as the boy cooed.

I saw now married John and Hara-san joining them with Yasuhara-san and his new wife sitting across the newly wedded couple.

Madoka and Lin were there too with their two year old daughter.

Walter stood beside me.

"Hey there everyone!" he called to them.

The others looked up and smiled when they saw us.

"Hey welcome back," they said walking toward me.

"How ya been man?" Bou-san asked.

"We were wondering when you were coming back," said Matsuzaki-san holding her son.

"Yes, we were hoping that we would see you very soon," said Hara-san.

John nodded and smiled.

Yasuhara-san smiled as well.

"Madoka! Lin!" I heard my little sisters cry out running toward both Madoka and Lin.

Madoka hugged them.

"Hello Rene and you too Yukio," she said smiling.

Walter laughed.

I looked around for an certain brown haired girl but I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Where is Mai?" I asked hoping there would some good news.

They all looked at me.

"I'll tell him," said Matsuzaki-san handing her son to Bou-san.

She went into the kitchen.

I followed her inside.

We stood in the kitchen.

"Mai doesn't work anymore," she said.

"Why?" I asked hoping that I wasn't because of me.

"She's a mother," Matsuzaki-san explained.

I froze in place.

Mai was a mother? Who was the father? Was he taking care of her? Did she still love me? I wanted to know all this.

"Who's the father?" I asked.

"You are," she said, "The last night you and Mai were together was when it happened."

"Where is she now?" I asked.

"Taking care of your twin boys," she said.

They were twins!

Not just that they were twins boys!

"She wanted to take care of them and apparently her birth parents were very rich so she no longer have to anymore. As a result she stays home and raises the boys now."

I wanted to know where she lived.

Matsuzaki-san pulled out a napkin and wrote down an address.

She popped it into my hand.

"That's her current address," she said pointing to the address in my hand.

"You can head that way if you want to," she said walking back into the lobby.

I squeezed the napkin in my hand.

Mai was pregnant with our twin boys and I wasn't there to help her raise them.

**Mai's POV**

I washed the last of the dishes for the night.

'Mommy!" a voice called out.

I turned around to see my son Eugene and his twin brother Kai standing there smiling up at me with their toy train in Eugene's hands.

"Play with us mommy," said Kai grabbing my hand.

I just smiled and allowed my son to pull me.

We sat down in the middle of the living room floor playing with their toys.

I love my sons but if only I could have told their father before he left again then maybe he would stay with me this time but I didn't but raising these two is just fine.

Mori-san had told me that Naru would come back soon.

I hoped that he would come to his family so the boys could meet him.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Company!" Kai cried out happily as he ran toward the door.

I laughed and walked toward the door with Eugene at my side.

Kai had my hair color and eyes too.

Eugene looked like his father.

I giggled as I watched Kai jump up and down for the door handle.

"I'll get it," I said moving him to the side.

Eugene held my pants leg.

Eugene was the shy one and Kai was the outgoing one.

When I take them to the park Eugene would stay by my side while Kai would run off to play with the other children.

I opened the door and gasped.

He looked so handsome than I remembered.

"Naru!" I sang cheerfully.

"Do you know him mommy?" Kai asked dancing around at the fact we had a guest.

I just smiled.

Kai loved people and would go crazy when the gang from SPR would come over for a visit.

"Yes," I said, "He's your father."

Kai stopped dancing and Eugene just stared up at his father.

I send the boys to their room so I could talk to their father.

"When did you get back?" I asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Just a few minutes ago," he replied, "Matsuzaki-san informed me of our sons."

"Yeah sorry," I said, "I found out I was pregnant after you left."

He nodded.

I kissed his cheek.

"I still love you Naru," I said happily wrapping my arms around him.

"I love you Mai," he replied holding me in his arms.

We kissed.

I heard giggling coming from the upstairs.

I looked up and saw the boys standing there.

They ran down the stairs.

I smiled as they got to know their father.

I felt like my family was complete with the man I love in my life once again.

**Normal's POV**

Oliver helped put the boys to bed then turned to Mai.

"You've been busy," he said.

She giggled.

"I'm sorry Mai. I wish I knew about them sooner so that way you wouldn't have to take care of them for two years on your own."

"its fine," she said, "I didn't know how to get a hold of you or how you would take it having two boys."

He wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you and we have two beautiful boys together," he said, "Nothing would make this better."

She smiled.

"Well, I could think of one thing," he added getting down on one knee. "Marry me Mai."

Mai's jaw dropped to the floor.

She jumped into his arms.

"Yes!" she cried out happily but the boys didn't wake up.

They kissed.

They got married in June.

They had two little girls: Sai and Violet.

Their family was completed.

Oliver continued to run SPR as well as be a father to his four children and a loving husband to Mai.

The boys went to school and are currently ten years old.

Sai turned eight and is in school as well while Violet still too young to even start school.

Mai became a stay at home mom.

Oliver went to work and would come home to his family.

When he was on a case, he would call Mai every night to let her that he was safe.

Madoka stayed with SPR and Walter decided to stick around too.

Oliver's sister Irene had a family of her own while Yukio went to school still.

She lived with her older brother and his family.

No one could guess how their lives turned out.

"Hey mom," said a ten year old Kai.

Mai looked at her son.

"Yes?" she asked smiling.

Eugene the older twin remained silent.

"Do you think dad would take to SPR today? Since it's take your child to work day?"

Mai smiled at him.

"Ask your father," she said as Oliver came down the stairs with a four year Violet in his arms and an eight year Sai on his leg.

Mai giggled and removed Sai from her father's leg.

"She's so cute," she said, "Go eat your breakfast Sai."

Sai ran to the table where her older brothers were sitting.

Mai took Violet from Oliver and set her at the table.

She kissed her husband as he sat down at the table.

Mai sat down beside him.

"The boys would like to know if you would take to the office today," she said.

Oliver turned to his sons.

"I don't see why not," he said.

Kai cheered and Eugene smiled.

"Me too?" Sai asked.

"Sure," Oliver replied.

"Yay!" she cheered.

"Why don't we all go?" said Mai, "I've been meaning to stop by the office for old times' sake."

Oliver smiled.

"I would like that," he said kissing his wife's forehead.

"The others would like to see you too."

They finished breakfast and headed out the door.

The four children ran to the van.

Mai laughed.

Oliver chuckled.

"They look so happy," she said grabbing his arm.

"They sure do," he replied as they kissed.

The end,


End file.
